1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement, comprising a continuous metal strip, at least two guiding rollers, around which the continuous strip is guided, and a first drive, which is set up to move the metal strip.
2. The Prior Art
An arrangement of this kind is known in principle from the prior art and can be used for example for a strip casting installation. Strip casting installations are generally used for producing panel-like or film-like materials. For example, they are used for the production of photographic film, LCD screens and also artificial stone (“engineered stone”). In this case a liquid or paste-like material is applied onto a driven/moved band and the at least partly hardened material is lifted off. For example, a liquid film can be cast onto the continuous band, run through various different processes such as heating, stretching, drying etc. and then be scraped off the band. In these kinds of strip casting installations it is possible for the continuous bands to get dirty from the processing and for them to require cleaning. This results in downtime which is associated with financial loss.